Pretending or Happy Ending?
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: Song Fic. After The Paris Event. right after Fang leaves again. READ THE FIRST BIT IN PARENTHESIS IT'LL MAKE SINCE AFTER! Song is the Glee song Pretending. Enjoy the story!


(( Regular is what's going on with Max, Italics is song, Underlined is Both Max and Fang, Bold is what's going on with Fang))

((Mixed POV))

Fang had just taken off with his flock. I shrugged Dylan off and walked away.

"I'm going for a walk... Stay here and look for Ange." I said as I walked.

**We just left Max and the flock and moved quickly so I wouldn't turn back. I wanted too so much. We were ways away before we finally stopped for a break. I told Maya I'd be back and walked away from them.**

_Face to face and heart to heart _

_We're so close yet so far apart _

_I close my eyes I look away _

_That's just because I'm not okay _

_But I hold on, I stay strong _

_Wondering if we still belong _

I walked through the crowed off people that wondered the streets of Paris as I silently sung to myself.

**I thought of Max as I went over the lyrics of her newest favorite song. I didn't realize that I had eventually ended up singing out loud. Ignoring the looks people gave me I continued to walk and sing.**

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling _

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls _

_Will we ever have our happy ending? _

_Or will we forever only be pretending? _

_Will we always, always, always be pretending _

_I walked down a few alley ways to avoid the crowds. _

As I walked I started adding motions to match the song. I don't know why but it helped me feel better.

_How long do I fantasize _

_Make believe that it's still alive _

_Imagine that I am good enough _

_And we can choose the ones we love _

_But I hold on, I stay strong _

_Wondering if we still belong, _

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling _

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls _

_Will we ever have our happy ending? _

_Or will we forever only be pretending? _

_Will we always, always, always be _

_Keeping secrets safe _

_Every move we make _

_Seems like no ones letting go _

_And it's such a shame _

_Cause if you feel the same _

_How am I supposed to know? _

I eventually heard another voice singing the same song and I looked around to find the source. Never did I stop singing. Not even when I saw the origin of the second voice. At the other end of the Alley I was in was Fang.

**A voice filtered through the alleys as I walked. The voice was singing as well and seemed to be singing the same song I was. Only one person would be able to be willing to belt out to this song. I kept walking I was sure I'd meet up with who ever was singing.**

**Not five minutes later did I find someone appear in front of me. Matching my assumptions Max stood in front of me singing. I kept singing as well as we finished the song.**

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling _

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls _

_Will we ever have our happy ending? _

_Or will we forever only be pretending? _

_Will we always, always, always be _

_Will we always, always, always be_

((Max POV))

"Fang..." Was all I could say after we both stopped singing.

"Max..." Was all he said. He walked forward and enveloped me in a hug. It took me a minute to react but when I did I pushed him away. He looked at me with a hurt and pained expression on his face.

"You betrayed me again." I said.

"How?" He replied.

"You left again! When I needed you most!"

"You looked like you were perfectly fine with Pretty Boy!"

"You think I'd want to be with him. He's creepy and I don't like him. He just won't leave."

"I'm sorry Max. I want to stay but I don't belong with you guys. I love you so much it hurts to leave."

"So you'll leave again even if you come back."

"Probably. I would try not to but it would probably happen anyway."

"Fang you belong with us. I know it. I love you too but if this is how you see our relationship are we sure that we're not just pretending we love each other? Telling ourself we do just to give us meaning?"

"I know I love you. I'm not using that as a way to feel good about myself."

"Nor am I. You have to chose though. Away or here."

Fang thought for a while. I'm sure he's going to pick away. He seemed really worried about coming back. I know he belongs with the flock. But he's not sure.

"Away for now." Fang said. My heart dropped.

"For now?" I asked.

"I'll stay way until the One Light group is gone. We'll cover more ground the more groups we have. After they're gone I'll come back to you."

I looked down. I didn't like this. What if one of us gets killed or we can't find each other?

"What if one of us gets killed or we can't find each other?" I repeated out loud the question banging in my head.

"We'll worry about that when it comes time." Fang said.

"Promise?"

Fang walked over and hugged me again. Kissing my head before touching his forehead to mine. A tear rolled down my cheek as I opened my mouth to repeat on part of the song me and him just sang.

"Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach out underneath and tear down

Will we ever have our happy ending?

Or will we forever only be pretending?"

Fang leaned down and kissed me lightly before pulling back.

"I'll see you soon. Text me whenever."

"I will. I love you Fang."

"I love you too Max. See you soon."

"See ya."

Fang turned and walked away. I pulled out my phone before he got to far away. I typed a text that said:

'Miss You.'

_**That's my story. Heard that song on glee and LOVED it. I thought of Max and Fang after the paris event and thought I'd write this. Sorry they were kinda OOC okay maybe really OOC but whatever. Reviews are welcomed! Reviewers can have 24 hours with a flock member of their choice! Oh and one of Max's mom's cookies!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the song or the computer I wrote this on. I do however own my thoughts!**_


End file.
